The Erilean Empire
by rubygrapefruit
Summary: AU: The Vlag never came to discover their world. Maeve and her three Kings stayed trapped in their dark realm, never knowing the terror and near destruction they could have caused in the land in which a fire-bringer lived. Though their darkness stayed away, the greed of men could never be truly staunched. Peace is only a figment of the imagination, so war shattered Erilea anyways.
1. Chapter 1

AU: The Vlag never came to discover their world. Maeve and her three Kings stayed trapped in their dark realm, never knowing the terror and near destruction they could have caused in the land in which a fire-bringer lived. Though their darkness stayed away, the greed of men could never be truly staunched. _True peace is only a figment of the imagination. _War shattered Erilea anyways and without the might of the Wyrdkey to strengthen the Kingdom of Terrasen, the King of Adarlan and his armies swept across the land, invading Melisande and Fenharrow. Only the combined might of Terrasen and Eyllwe managed to keep them at bay. Yet fighting a war on two borders could only be sustained for so long and Eyllwe has at last fallen to the might of Adarlan. Only the Aelin, the fire-bringer, stands a chance of stopping the King and uniting Erilea.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence_

The sun struggled to rise over the horizon. Dark swirling clouds kept blotting out its faint attempts to shine down upon the scorched ground. Yet a few rays managed to poke through the menacingly dark sky.

It was as though even the gods were afraid to bare witness to the upcoming battle. Instead they turned away from the men and women who would lay down their lives on this dusty shattered lip of land that marked the front lines of the battle between the Imperial forces of Erilea and the last remain free Kingdom of Terrasen.

Standing in one of the few spots shining with warm glittering sunlight was Aelin Galathynius. Her bright gold armor covering her body from head to toe illuminated the Terrasen army standing behind her.

Blame the gods, or one in particular.

Mala's light seemed to always shine brighter on her heir, and it was no surprise that despite the dark sky Aelin always seemed to find herself in the one scant patch of sunlight. It was as though Mala wanted to remind her…

_I'm watching over you_. The light seemed to say.

Aelin took no comfort in the light, only used it to strengthen her as she continued the plunge she'd been half lost in since she'd heard of Eyllwe's fall, _six_ weeks ago. The fate of her dearest friend Nehemiah and her family was still unknown, but grim, and the thought made her blood boil.

She exhaled hot air. _Not yet._

Behind her Aedion placed a calloused hand on her shoulder and she tore enough of herself out of her fiery depths to level him with a serious look.

"They are waiting for you." He said, nodding his head to the 20 thousand Fae and human soldiers alike who stood behind them.

She turned away from the opposing army amassing only a mile away. Their banners flying the new silver and black of the Imperial Erilea army.

20 thousand.

That had been the latest count. But this was just the vanguard, the remaining 150 thousand troops with the might of the combined Kingdoms of Old were another week away. This was just the beginning.

The soldiers looked upon her sternly. This was her first official appearance in the war against the King and she felt their resentment for that fact. Aelin was almost 20 years old and she knew many among them didn't understand why she'd been kept away from the battlefield for so long when her cousin, Aedion, had been fighting amongst them since 15.

This wasn't her first battle; she'd been a part of skirmishes and small-scale fights in the last couple of years, but only recently had she received permission from Orlon to finally come down to the front lines. Only once Ellywe had fallen.

And Ellywe _had_ fallen.

She stilled, allowing the thought to fill her with rage and unchecked emotion, letting it coat her face. The soldiers in the front row shifted, many sensing her change with their keen Fae senses.

"For 7 years we've fought against the tyranny and greed of Adarlan. For 7 years they've invaded kingdoms and killed our loved ones."

Aelin looked up to the pink sky she could barely see peeking through the clouds and let a single tear roll down her cheek for those she'd lost in this seemingly endless war.

Nehemiah…

_Her father_…

"We alone are left." She glanced out to the vanguard of her uncle's army. They too had more forces amassing, aid from Wendlyn she knew had arrived just last night in Orrynth. This was just the beginning.

"We alone stand between them—" she whirled and pointed to the dark mass across the plains "—and our families. Our homes."

Softer, she continued, "I won't lie to you. This won't be the last battle we fight. This is just the beginning."

The soldiers in the front row shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Aelin took the time to look each one of them in the face as her voice deepened, she willed the rest of the army to hear the iron will she imbedded into her words. "This battle will set the stage for the rest of the war. We have the opportunity to prove to them that even without Ellywe we are strong!"

She raised a fist into the air, "We are not to be underestimated! Despite what they might think… We are warriors! There _is_ a reason we've lasted so long against them, there _is_ a reason why they've brought so many to fight us, there _is_ a reason why HE has been afraid of a full confrontation with us!"

Grinning wickedly, she finished her speech, "Let's show them why… Why they have reason to be afraid."

Smiling widely beside her Aedion looked out to the army that had begun stomping their feet on the ground.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

The rhythm of it rocking her into a stillness. Her senses settled and sharped.

"Shields up!" He shouted. Like a wave, the clanging sounds of shields being shifted into position reverberated across the field. Aedion leaned over to her side and whispered, "Great speech," before he turned towards the enemy.

With a ferocious roar and a wink in her direction, together, Aelin and Aedion charged.

:

* * *

:

Slashing, Aelin twirled, blades singing as she took out opponent after opponent. She'd lost track of Aedion what felt like hours ago as she continued to press against the front lines of the Imperial forces. He'd likely been removed from the battle to better direct their forces from the command tent. She was no military strategist; she left that duty to her cousin. Instead her talents were better serviced here, at the front.

Aelin kicked and stabbed. Blood spraying across her armor while a shield of fire protected her back and blind spots. Despite the gore and the ruthlessness at which she disposed of the enemy; the troops rallied behind her.

_The princess_. They said. _She's unstoppable. _

The words seemed to reverberate across the battlefield, on both sides.

And so Aelin pressed the advantage.

Using the fear in their faces she barrelled into the enemy line. Their wide, tear streaked, human eyes she refused to dwell on. Their delicately pointed ears dripping blood she refused to acknowledge. She would cry over their deaths later.

Instead, Aelin continued to swing her swords.

Time flowed strangely in the midst of the battle. The only constant: the warmth of a thousand bodies pressed around her, the stinging of the rain as the sky showered the soldiers in its cool embrace, and the strain of her muscles as she sliced, ducked, and twirled, again. And again.

The first noticeable shift was the press of the enemy. There were less and less soldiers stepping up to replace the ones she felled. As though the tide receded, further and further back, and did not return.

Yet Aelin didn't dare hope that they were retreating. She'd read enough reports about the past 7 years of war to know that the Imperial Erilean army had never retreated.

Ducking under a Fae's arching swing Aelin took a small step to the side and brought up her swords in large slice, opening up the male's stomach from navel to shoulder. Standing up straight she used the momentum of her swing to twirl and the male's head tumbled from his shoulders splashing into the black mud.

Turning Aelin flicked her swords, spraying blood. Lifting her face, she took a step forwards to face her next opponent. A human this time, he shook in terror as he beheld her grim face and the bloodied blades at her side. The man raised his sword slowly, his hands shaking-.

He appeared suddenly. The Imperial army parting for him as he approached her.

Death incarnate.

His black hair absorbing the dim light she omitted, his pale skin immaculate, not a trace of dirt or blood. His blue eyes as clear and deep as the ocean on a sunny day, without a single trace of warmth. They were cold, cold as the ice that seemed to flow behind him as he walked, slowly, towards her. Those full lips parted into a wicked smile when at last he stood not more than 10 feet away from her.

All thoughts of the human man were gone as Aelin beheld the son of the self-proclaimed Emperor of Erilea, Dorian Havilliard.

"Afternoon, princess." He grinned, tipping his head forwards in a mocking bow.

"Dorian." Aelin cocked her hip and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not looking that great, though I'm sure there's a beautiful woman somewhere under all that dirt." Cocking his head his heavy gaze settled on her as he let his eyes sweep across her body.

Aelin rolled her eyes, masquerading the aura of calm and confidence. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you didn't like getting dirty."

He paused, eyes surveying her slowly, before he smiled wickedly and swept his hand in her direction, "I don't need to get dirty to take care of you."

Quick as lightning she swept forwards, blades flashing. Dorian stepped backwards, dodging her sweep with the grace of feline. But Aelin grinned widely anyways as she settled back in her spot.

"You sure about that?"

Dorian frowned, his eyes crackling with ice-fire, as he gently reached up to his cheek and smeared blood and dirt across his porcelain white face.

"You want to play?" He hissed, between clenched teeth.

"Can you keep up?" She laughed before she launched herself on him.

Blades first they fought, her fire rolling and aching beneath her skin, awaiting release. She reigned it in, using it to supplement her physical skills, shield here, small strike there. She exhaled hot steam with the effort to hold it back as though it could sense Dorian's own magic and wanted to play.

The rest of the battle seemed to pause as the heirs went head to head. Magic spraying outwards from them while blade met blade again, and again.

Aelin was faster, ducking and striking at a sped Dorian seemed to barely keep up with. But he was stronger and delighted in showcasing it whenever they paused with swords crossed between them.

"ENOUGH!" Dorian was covered in small slashes when he finally stepped back and threw his sword to the ground. His forehead was furrowed in anger, his eyes glinted with frustration. "Show me what you really have, Aelin!"

Aelin panted, her breathing shallow as she dropped her own blades and pressed a hand firmly to the long, but shallow cut across her shoulder, willing it to stop bleeding.

"Are you afraid I'm better than you at swordplay?" She mocked, if a bit weakly.

"No, but you're afraid." He accused, snarling. "We've been toying with each other. You're afraid to make this fight real. Fight me Aelin!"

"I have been fighting!" She shouted! Not caring of the soldiers around them who'd paused their own fighting to watch.

"You're better than this." He smiled coolly. "At least your friend Nehemiah seemed to think so."

"What. Did. You. Say." Aelin hissed, lip curling exposing her pointed canines.

"I said, your friend _Nehemiah_, seemed to think you were a fighter. She seemed convinced that you would win the war. That you could turn the tide." He relaxed and brought up his hand to pick at the dirt under his nails, before he turned to look at her fully in the face cold eyes gazing into her soul, "She'll be sad to hear that she was wrong."

All the furry that had been built up under her skin spurted and Aelin's heart skipped a beat. She didn't care that she sounded weak and young as she finally whispered, "She's alive."

It wasn't a question, and she wasn't sure how Dorian heard without the enhanced Fae hearing, but his head moved in an almost imperceptible nod and she swore she saw his eyes soften for half a heartbeat before it was gone.

"Too bad you won't be able to apologise to her yourself. See I've been told we're no longer taking prisoners."

Two heartbeats later, as though he wanted to give her the opportunity to block or prepare herself, his magic slammed into her. She was thrown backwards slamming into the crowd of soldiers who'd been hovering around them in a loose circle.

Rolling onto her stomach she coughed up blood.

Tensing she prepared herself for another hit and when none came, she looked up towards where Dorian stood and instead found that the Terrasen army has surged forwards.

_Protect the princess! _

Fae and Human alike swung themselves in front of the ice-prince as he blasted power after power into them. Slicing through them like wheat.

_For the princess!_

They rallied themselves in her defense. Throwing down their lives right in front of her eyes and she could do nothing but watch as they were utterly slaughtered by the powerhouse that was prince Dorian.

Struggling to her feet, she shook as she still felt the effects of the magical blast.

The furry that had risen in her at the sound of Nehemiah's name returned with a vengeance. These were her people. Her blood began to boil in earnest. The hairs on her arms rose. Deep inside she began to gather her power.

_Her_ people.

Her eyes danced, simmering like the light of a campfire as she took slow steaming steps forwards.

_Her people! _And she couldn't just let some swaggering boy-prince come in and slaughter _her_ people like it was nothing.

If he wanted a fight. She would show him a fight. The crowd parted for her, as they had parted for him when he'd arrived.

Sensing her approach, he paused, and the rest of the world paused along with him as they beheld the fire-princess.

"Don't. Touch. My. People." She snarled and flame curled out from between her lips.

Dorian had the grace to look appalled as she began to shine from within.

And deep inside herself she shot up, spiraling towards the surface.

Planting herself into the ground the mud boiled underneath her feet and she raised both arms towards Dorian. The cold intensity of his gaze pierced her own fiery temper. Lifting his own arms, she felt his behemoth of power rise to the surface in time with her own and only had a second to wonder if she'd gathered enough before she exploded outwards.

Distantly she felt the impact of her burning inferno with Dorian own cold and electric raw power before she lost herself completely in the seductive dance of the flames as they burned.

And burned.

And burned, until there was nothing left.

As the last of her gathered embers left her body she shuttered, and the intensity of the loss hit her in a gigantic tidal wave. Stumbling, eyes glazed and unfocused, darkness descended upon her and soothed her hammering heart, and then Aelin tipped forwards and fell face first into the hard-crusted ground.

:

* * *

:

The first sensation to return to her was the feeling of lightness. She hadn't realized how much burrowing into her power had cost her, how heavy she'd become until it was all expelled. Even her dreams had been shadowed by the pressure of her decent.

Opening her eyes had never been so easy. Though her body ached to the bone, she felt freer then she had in a while.

Aedion sat in a chair in the corner of her room. His eyes closed head leaning back in sleep. A small line of drool beginning to line the corner of his mouth, which hung wide open.

Aelin smiled and shifted herself in an effort to sit up. Immediately she regretted it, stifling the groan that tried to escape her lips, she settled back in bed. No matter how good she felt mentally, she'd never expelled so much magic and there were bound to be physical consequences she hadn't considered.

Instead she listened to the sound of the camp around her. The rustling of people in their own tents. She frowned slightly at the lack of noise, even in the dead of night there was normally more going on outside than what she could currently hear. Somewhere in the distance a horse neighed enticing a dog to start barking which began a chorus across the camp.

As a dog particularly close began to bark in reply, Aedion jolted awake on the chair. Aelin stifled a laugh as he looked around the room in slight panic, eyes blinking away the sleep, mouth running across his face to wipe away the drool.

"Relax. Aedion, it's just the dogs." She giggled.

Finally, Aedion's eyes focused on her lying in bed, awake. Finally, able to stare into their matching irises Aelin noticed the strain in them and the deep sadness. The smile that had covered her face faded and without Aedion having to say anything she knew something very bad had happened.

"Tell me."

Aedion opened his mouth then closed it once. As though he was afraid to tell her and Aelin began to panic.

"Aedion." She pleaded and from within his eyes she knew, somehow, she knew what he was about to say. That what he was going to tell her, wouldn't just be bad, but would break her soul.

"We're negotiating a truce." Aedion swallowed. "When you and Dorian fought…" He paused looking away from her as though trying to spare her from what was coming next, "… When you fought, you decimated the battlefield."

Aelin could barely breathe. An arm had lifted off her bed and she covered her mouth in horror as the truth of Aedion's words slammed into her.

"Everyone is gone. You and Dorian's magic, you neutralized each other but together your magic swept across the field. There was nothing left except for you and Dorian, passed out in the middle of the battlefield."

Slowly a single tear slid down her cheek. She'd fought for those people, for her people. But in the end, she's been their doom. It hadn't mattered at all.

"Wh-o?" The words came out stumbling and she held back a sob.

"Ren was leading the left flank."

The sob escaped then. She'd killed Ren. Aedion's best friend. Ren who would have been amongst the first to join her court when she'd finally become Queen. Ren her dearest friend.

She began to cry in earnest. Fat thick tears that quickly wet her cheeks. Aedion gripped her tightly and Aelin didn't dare let her groan of discomfort escape her lips as his strong warm arms encircled her and he began to cry as well.

"It's not your fault." He muttered into her hair. "I don't blame you."

He whispered those words again and again into her hair and she wasn't sure she believed him.

She blamed herself and so she cried, and cried, and cried.

She cried for Ren and all those who'd she'd tried to save and failed. Her father, Nehemiah, the soldiers who had been prepared to die protecting her.

They stayed tangled up sniffling against each other for what felt like hours before Aedion finally pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. The everlasting soldier.

"They're negotiating a treaty. Neither side wants to see that happen again. King Orlon will be coming by shortly. I don't know what the details are, but I think you have a role to play." He looked her over once shortly, eyes still filled with sorrow before he placed his hood over his head and ducked out of her tent.

Her uncle didn't take long before he made an appearance. Coming in without announcement, all alone, no crown gracing his head.

You wouldn't be able tell he was King were it not for that distinct set in his shoulders and cunning look in his eyes that cautioned anyone that he was not to be trifled with.

"I take it Aedion told you." He began. Always straight to the point with him.

"Yes." Aelin struggled to sit up straighter her conditioning as his heir coming in strong to remind her that despite her injuries and losses, she was still the princesses, and should act accordingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She wasn't sure if he meant Ren or the thousands of soldiers that she'd disintegrated from their forces.

She bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you."

Orlon took a seat at the edge of her bed and placed a large callused hand on her blanket covered legs. He seemed to curl inwards in regret as though even he didn't want to tell her what he wanted her to do for their kingdom.

"Though we've never made it explicit we've always been supportive of you making the decision to marry for love and not for duty."

He wasn't wrong. Her parents were a love match, and Orlon and his lover Darrow, though not married, were also deeply in love. She'd believed she'd be given the same privilege as her parents and her uncle to marry who she wanted when the time came. She wondered how this was related but knew in her heart that she was about to find out.

"After what occurred today. The King of Adarlan and I agree that we'd like to avoid that from happening ever again. That is why, through intense negotiations, we've come to the only solution that seems to work for the both of us.

"I'm very sorry from the bottom of my heart that I've been forced to consider this as the one of the only solutions. I haven't agreed to anything yet, because despite me being the King, I feel I can't agree to the terms without your approval.

"Aelin we'd like for you to marry Prince Dorian Havilliard.

"The _idea_ behind this is to unite our two Kingdoms and produce strong heirs, but I have some ulterior motives. I'm hoping that you can become our man on the inside. No doubt they will try and force you to become one of those shrilly ladies only kept around to pop out heirs. But with you on the inside we can finally have a chance at ending this ridiculous empire.

"But I'll only agree to the terms if you are also in agreement." Orlon finally took a breath and looked to where Aelin sat on the bed, mouth open in shock, and he laughed lightly.

"You'll always have a choice if I can help it Aelin. If you're in agreement, then we can begin planning how we'll overthrow the empire from the inside. Perhaps we'll save more lives this way." He hummed mostly to himself. "If you don't want to do this Aelin. Don't worry we'll find another way to win this war."

Aelin looked into Orlon's eyes and she knew he was trying very hard to stay neutral. But she knew what he wanted her to do. She knew he was lying when he said they'd find another way. With Dorian ready to fight her every move, the only 'other' way would leave no one alive to celebrate their victory.

Orlon was right, this way might save more lives. To bring down the empire from the inside. No more large-scale battles, no more lives wasted.

Who cared if she sold out her soul for this? She would burn herself out for her people a thousand times over if it meant she could save them.

Steeling herself, she nodded roughly, and Orlon beamed, his cunning eyes twinkling with delight.

"Yes. I'll marry the prince."

* * *

A/N: I had this idea for a rowaelin AU and I just had to start writing. I'd love to hear what y'all think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: The Vlag never came to discover their world. Maeve and her three Kings stayed trapped in their dark realm, never knowing the terror and near destruction they could have caused in the land in which a fire-bringer lived. Though their darkness stayed away, the greed of men could never be truly staunched. _True peace is only a figment of the imagination. _War shattered Erilea anyways and without the might of the Wyrdkey to strengthen the Kingdom of Terrasen, the King of Adarlan and his armies swept across the land, invading Melisande and Fenharrow. Only the combined might of Terrasen and Eyllwe managed to keep them at bay. Yet fighting a war on two borders could only be sustained for so long and Eyllwe has at last fallen to the might of Adarlan. Only the Aelin, the fire-bringer, stands a chance of stopping the King and uniting Erilea.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_The King paused and looked over his shoulder at her. She smiled, a wicked, wild thing." – Sarah J Maas, Assassin's Blade_

Soft and cooling, the wind rushed through her lace nightgown sending a cascade of shivers across her skin.

Ahead the ocean spread wide across the horizon, its reflection twinkling in the morning sun. She dipped down towards it; fingers splayed wide as she trailed a hand through its smooth surface.

Laughing at the freedom of it, she twirled, golden hair spinning outwards. In a smooth arch she lifted upwards, towards the sun, enjoying the warm touch of its hands on her bare skin, its pressure sending tingles up her spine and with a delighted shout she—

Launching herself upwards off the bed, Aelin clutched a knife between bone white fingers.

Blinking quickly, she groaned as she beheld the frightened maid whose small hands were up in the air at the foot of her bed. Behind her stood a second maid carrying a tray of steaming food.

"Sorry princess!" The first maid apologized nervously, "You have to be at the signing of the treaty in two hours. We're here to help you get ready."

Falling backwards Aelin sighed and brought the heels of her palms to her eyes,

"Ugghhh." She groaned, "I'll be up in a minute. Can you start a bath? And leave the food please!"

"Yes, Highness!" the first maid curtsied before she shuffled away.

Once they were around the corner the second maid began giggling and Aelin couldn't help but smile as she chastised her friend, "I told you that would happen if you tried to wake her!"

Despite the grim events of the day, Aelin felt lighter. She'd dreamed she was flying again.

These dreams had been gracing her since she was a child and regardless of their peculiarity, they always seemed to make her feel better. Alive.

It was a gift, in fact, for the dream to arrive the night before the treaty signing. Though she wasn't Queen yet, she'd have to make an appearance. And since the most important agreement in the treaty was the engagement of herself with prince Dorian, Emperor Havilliard and King Galathynius had agreed that they should both sign as well.

_Two_ _weeks_.

It had been two weeks since she'd agreed to go along with Orlon's plan, and they had yet to sit down and discuss the intricacies of what her 'mission' would entail. She'd been waiting and waiting for the opportunity, eager to have something else to put her heart and soul into. But Orlon had been busy.

Instead, unable to avoid it, Aelin had spent the last two weeks mourning. She'd mourned Ren, she mourned the soldiers she'd killed, and though she didn't dare admit it, she mourned for herself.

Sighing she made her way out of bed and allowed the maids to help prepare her for the day.

Not a second sooner, she was out the door and striding down the hall in strong, confident strides.

Aelin's hair was wrapped around her head in large braid. Small bits curled to frame her slender face. Her makeup had been done subtly, only enough to emphasize her unnatural Fae beauty. Her pointed ears arched delicately beneath the braid.

Though she didn't often utilize her Fae form she couldn't help but appreciate the grace, and frankly, royal appearance it gave her.

She was dressed in a floor-length gown of various shades of green, starting from an almost white at her collar bone and fading to an almost black down at her feet. It was fitted across her torso before softening to an elegant flowing material at her waist. Embroidered along its entire length was a gold thread forming various branches and leaves. She wore no jewelry apart from the small crown gracing her head. On its peak a beautiful green emerald twinkled.

"You look nice." Aedion said, as he met her just outside.

Though neither of them wanted to acknowledge it, their relationship had been strained during the past two weeks. He tried to hide it, but sometimes she found Aedion staring at her hands, and she wondered if he too saw the blood she couldn't seem to wash away.

Aelin glanced at him quickly and raised an eyebrow.

He was wearing his decorative armor, the gold pieces strapped across his chest, arms, and legs, shining in the morning light as he walked.

"So do you."

"Special occasion, you know." He grinned, cocking his head to the side.

She looked away before he caught her eye.

That was one thing she couldn't seem to do anymore. His eyes held too much of his heart and she didn't let dare allow herself to see just how deeply she'd failed him.

"Mhm… Special, riiight. That damned Empire making so much fuss." She mumbled incoherently.

Aedion grabbed her arm harshly, his grip tight, as he pulled her up to him and forced her to look into his eyes. They sparked with frustration.

"Aelin…" He warned, his voice low, coming out roughly between his clenched jaw. "Be careful what you say in front of the Emperor. We're walking on thin ice here. Everyone just wants this to be over!"

Hissing, Aelin spun, glaring up at his stern face, "I know Aedion! Don't you think I know that! I'm the one that has to marry that killer's son so that we can all move on!"

"If you know how important it is then why are you saying things like that!" He almost shouted, before catching himself and lowering his voice to just above a whisper, "There are eyes everywhere!"

"I know how politics works!"

"Well then, think before you speak! You're going to have to live in his house soon! You better learn how to keep your mouth shut or else you're going to be killed."

"Heh. They can try."

"Aelin! This is serious." He urged.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes briefly, "I know. It's just, don't you think I understand all that's riding on me… I don't know what I was thinking."

Aedion took a deep breath before stepping back from her, "Sorry for snapping at you. I guess we're all just a little tense."

She forced a small smile to her lips, as they began walking again, "You don't say."

He tried to laugh lightly, but it was forced. They fell into silence and neither said a word the rest of the way.

Outside the small keep that they'd been residing in the past two weeks, Aelin and Aedion found horses awaiting them and the rest of their party.

A group of the kings' advisors who Aelin had never bothered to remember the names of were already waiting in the courtyard. King Orlon and Lord Darrow didn't take long to join them on their own horses. Gavriel, Aedion's father, was the last to arrive. He nodded to Aelin as he mounted his own horse, and they at last rode out of the gates and began to make their way back towards the desiccated battlefield.

Her mother had been invited to come as well, as a representative for her late father, but had decided to stay in Orynth. She was much more helpful there anyways as they'd been an influx of delegates from across the world arriving to join in the festivities of the upcoming wedding, now only two months away.

That had been one of the conditions of the treaty, not only had they agreed to marry, but they'd even selected a date and begun preparations in Rifthold. She'd be leaving for Rifthold in month. Aelin tried her best to forget that, forget that she'd be leaving her home for only the gods know how long.

She knew her mother was better off staying in Orynth, anyways. Aelin didn't doubt that her mother and aunt, Aedion's mother, were having a great time with the Wendlyn and Doranelle delegates that had arrived two weeks ago. She'd heard that the Faery Queen Sellene Whitethorn herself was here, and hoped she'd brought along Endymion.

When her parents had sent to Doranelle two years after the beginning of the war she'd been trained by Enda. During the two years she spent prowling the mountains and fields of Doranelle they'd grown close and she considered him like an older brother.

They hadn't seen each other since she was 17, when she'd come back home in an effort to help the war effort after her father had been killed. Stabbed through the back on the battlefield by the Emperor's favorite Fae dog, _Cairn_.

Rumor had it, that he'd been the one to train Dorian. And Aelin's blood turned cold at the thought.

Straightening her back she banished all thoughts and looked to the large tent that had been set up in the middle of the barren land.

When they entered the tent, Gavriel hovering over King Orlon's shoulder and Aedion hovering over her own, the Emperor was already comfortably seated and sipping on a glass of wine.

Aelin's eyes narrowed and she felt Aedion tense up behind her as Prince Dorian's sapphire eyes swung to her immediately. When he noticed her gaze, his lips curled into a brutal, coy smile, that only made her frown deepen.

It took Gavriel giving her a stern look from across the room for her to reign in her emotions. She plastered a fake smile across lips, which seemed to only make Dorian's smile widen, his eyes twinkling.

Distracted by Dorian, it took her a second to notice the other set of eyes that hovered across her face. _Cairn_.

Struggling internally, she barely stopped the snarl that attempted to escape her lips as she noticed him sitting just behind Dorian.

Cairn leaned forwards, placing a hand on Dorian's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Frowning lightly, Dorian nodded, before he tore his gaze from hers and began to assess the rest of their party.

Aelin took the seat to Orlon's right, as Darrow took the one to the left.

"Welcome Majesty!" The Emperor grinned. Raising his glass, he gestured to the troupe of servants who hovered at the edges of the tent, "Refreshments?"

Nodding, Orlon lifted his hand as Darrow did the same, "Thank you."

Around the party, advisors received glasses filled to the brim with wine and at their satisfied smiles, Aelin couldn't help but wonder if this was all just a party for some of them.

After everyone had been serviced in wine and food, everyone except herself, Aedion, Gavriel and it seemed Dorian, the Emperor raised an arm to silence the room.

"Shall we get to the official stuff?" His voice was deep and boisterous. Despite his large rotund body and big smile, Aelin sensed an altogether different kind of creature prowled beneath his skin.

Some might mistake his dark eyes to be warm and inviting but their lack of colour speared right to her bones. Shivering she tried to keep her body relaxed as the emperor smiled and all Aelin saw was a blindingly cruel curl across his lips.

To her right, she saw Orlon give her a quick glance, before he put down his wine glass, now almost empty. "Yes, let's bring out the treaty."

"I had my advisors prepare a new copy, special for the occasion." The Emperor explained as he waved over one of the advisors in the back of the room, "Why don't you take a quick read, before we begin."

A mousy advisor bowed before King Orlon, before presenting him with a large piece of paper.

Even from afar, Aelin couldn't help but appreciate the quality of the paper and penmanship of the treaty as Orlon glanced down the sheet.

"Aelin." Orlon said, as he passed her the treaty.

Though she already knew the majority of the agreements to which King Orlon was agreeing to she read through the treaty again:

_All parties hereby agree to uphold the following agreements: _

_The formal union of the Erilean Empire and the Kingdom of Terresan through the marriage of Crown Prince Dorian Havilliard and Crown Princess Aelin Galathynius._

_Until Aelin Galathynius takes her place as Queen of Terresan she will be considered a princess of the Erilean Empire as well as the Kingdom of Terresan. _

_Once Aelin Galathynius takes the throne of Terresan, formal nationhood will be dissolved and Terresan will join the Erilean Empire. _

_Until point 3 takes place the following regulations will be placed upon the Kingdom of Terrasen…_

_All new trading routes and partners must be approved by the Erilean Empire._

_Every year a predetermined rate will be paid to the Erilean Empire, payment types include jewels, gold, cattle, wheat, etc…_

…_._

…_.._

_The Erilean Empire agrees to comply to the following regulations: _

_To provide land, air and sea protection to the Kingdom of Terresan. _

_To allow ease of access for Terresan citizens to all regions within the Empire. _

…_._

…

…_.._

…_._

_Should any of the previous agreements fail to be upheld immediate physical force will be authorized upon the party at fault. _

Aelin handed back the form to Orlon, refusing to meet his gaze. Though she didn't dare voice it she knew they'd conceded much, much more to the Empire than many would approve. Swallowing shallowly, she tried not to think about how they'd been forced to this because of her. Only the thought of her task kept her grounded. A task she refused to think too deeply of in the presence of the enemy.

You never know who might be listening in, a lesson she'd been imparted by Enda.

The Emperor was the first to sign. Then Dorian before it went to King Orlon, who after signing, passed the paper to her.

She held the thick material in her hands, fingers resting lightly on the surface. Reaching forwards, she grabbed the pen being presented, lowered her hand and—hesitated.

Across the room the gazes of everyone settled onto her, heavy and burning.

Aelin took a deep breath. Then another. The fate of her country was residing heavily on her shoulders. It was up to her. Exhaling deeply, she leaned forwards and hovered the tip of the pen above the sheet, right below King Orlon's name.

Unthinking, she glanced upward. Looking for a friendly face? A soft gaze? She met Dorian's ice-blue eyes. The side of his lips curled upwards as he saw her terror. Reveled in the fear she stuffed deep inside at the thought of failing her family, her friends and her people.

Her face twisted as she locked gazes with him. She smiled a wicked, crazed smile. And with flourish and a wild look on her face, Aelin signed the treaty.


End file.
